


Tumblr Prompts

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Sanders SidesThomas Sanders Video Blogging RPF, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Vlogging rpf, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: A series of prompts from my tumblr! Send in suggestions for Sanders Sides prompts at my tumblr (same as my AO3 name!)





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" Virgil/Patton?

It was a cloudy day, the sun attempting to find a way through. Patton looked at the sky with a smile, squinting a little.

“A storm is coming.” He said, looking over at Virgil, who had agreed (finally) to go to the park with Patton.

“Yeah? We should probably head home, then.” The younger of the two had his hood up, to protect his pale skin from the sunlight.

Patton nodded in agreement, reaching out and grabbing one of Virgil’s hands, beginning their way home.

They had only recently begun dating, but had been roommates since college. They’d been together since they met when Patton basically adopted Virgil into his family.

They didn’t make it very far before the wind and rain began, so they quickened their walk home.

The walk wasn’t so bad since the wind and rain were at their backs instead of moving against them. Rolls of thunder began, long, low and far off. Not long after, a flash lit up the sky.

Patton noticed how close they were getting to their home, so he slowed down, his hand out to catch the rain and watching it pool in his palm. He couldn’t keep a smile from his face.

Virgil looked at him and cocked a brow, stopping in the rain.

“What are you doing?”

Patton looked up and grinned at the other, another flash lighting up the sky in an almost ominous way.

“Just catching the rain. Can we maybe stop for a minute to enjoy it?”

Virgil chuckled, shaking his head. Patton was a weird person sometimes. The sound of thunder got louder and Virgil could swear he felt it in his body.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Virgil couldn’t keep a smirk off his face. He didn’t mind the rain and the sound of thunder had always calmed him in an anxiety attack. He loved storms for so many reasons and Patton was one of the reasons why.

“Yeah,” Patton smiled, his hand dropping to his side. “It reminds me of you, Virgil.”

Virgil could only nod. They’d met due to a mild storm.

* * *

 

_Patton’s hood was pulled up, the ears of his cat hoodie weighed down from the water. He had just moved into his new dorm and his roommate was at work._

_The grey of Patton’s hoodie was going from light to dark; he was getting soaked. He ducked into a nearby café and sighed. He never really cared for the rain, but a nice cup of coffee on a cold rainy day sounded delightful._

_He walked up to the counter and smiled at the apathetic teenager behind the counter._

_“Hello!” Patton greeted happily, pulling his hoodie off. He wanted to sip on a coffee here and wait for either the rain to calm down or for his hoodie to dry up a little before heading back to his dorm._

_“…Hey. What can I get started for you?” His voice was low, quiet and smooth and Patton couldn’t help but blush a little._

_The barista was very attractive, though it looked like he didn’t get much sleep (or maybe he wore makeup? Patton wasn’t sure) and that might add to his reserved nature._

_“Can I get a white chocolate vanilla mocha with six pumps of each?”_

_The look he got from the barista was something he was used to by now, but he couldn’t help but laugh._

_“That’s a lot of sugar,”_

_Patton nodded. “I don’t really like the taste of coffee, but I really enjoy sugar and I need the caffeine.”_

_The Barista just nodded. “You must be a new college student. Going to the uni nearby?” He seemed more talkative all of a sudden._

_Patton just nodded, a grin on his face. “Yeah, I was going to meet my roommate, but he’s at work right now.”_

_“That’s funny, I’m getting a new roommate today.”_

_Patton couldn’t help but gasp as he paid for his drink. “What if we’re roommates?”_

_“Honestly, what are the chances that would happen? It would be funny though,” The Barista cracked a small smile. “I’m Virgil, by the way. I guess I’ll see you around campus.”_

_“I’m Patton! It’s very nice to meet you!”_

* * *

 

“I always thought you were so cute, Patton.” Virgil stood beside Patton, nudging him gently with his elbow.

Patton blushed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, same to you. I thought you were a cute little shadowling.”

“Where’s the lie?” Virgil chuckled out. “I’m glad we met, Pat.”

“Me too,” Patton smiled lovingly at Virgil. “Me too.”


End file.
